Sick
by Musicfan179
Summary: Being sick sucks, expecially at night time. Fortunally for Iceland, Norway's there to comfort him.


**Sorry if the translations aren't right, I used Google translate, which hates me. Also, sorry if the story sucked and sorry if the characters where OOC, I suck at writing. Happy (late) Thanksgiving!**

**Translantions:**

**Noregur- Icelandic for Norway**

**Ja- Norwegian for yes**

**Pakka per- Icelandic for Thank you**

**Vær så god- Norwegian for Your welcome**

**Lillebror- Norwegian for Little brother**

**Jeg elsker deg- Norwegian for I love you**

**Eg elska pig lika, stor brooir- Icelandic for I love you too, big brother**

Norway winced at the sound of the door slamming, his pale blue eyes slowly opening. That was the third time he'd heard a door slam in the past half hour. Whoever was doing it had better stop before he took care of it himself. Now, Norway was usually a fairly calm man, it took a lot to get him riled up, and even more to make him even think about threatening someone. But it was almost midnight, no, it was past midnight and all he wanted to do was get some damn sleep already!

Another slam startled the blond out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the clock. Ten minutes had passed since the last one. Alright, that was just ridiculous. With a snarl, Norway rolled out of bed and staggered out the door. He poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. It was dark, but still light enough that he could see without running into something. Quietly, so as not to wake up anyone that might still be sleeping, the Norwegian crept down the hallway. He paused to open the door that led to Sweden and Finland's room. They where curled up in bed together, both blissfully unaware of what was going on. Lucky them.

Norway walked a little further, towards Denmark's room. He didn't have to open the door to know the other blond was asleep, he could hear him snoring. Norway frowned. If they where all still asleep then that left only two possible reasons for the noise. One, someone had broken into the house, or two, Iceland was awake. Norway highly doubted it was the second reason, his little brother loved to sleep, especially in the dead of winter. Then again, the first reason wasn't very likely either. Who snuck into peoples houses in the middle of winter, especially when it was obvious someone was home?

Norway listened carefully, trying to hear abnormalities that might alert him to the presence of someone else. A door slam, a floorboard squeak, anything. He heard a soft, mournful weep. The blond felt a chill of fear creep over his heart, listening closer for any audible words. There where none, just that eerie wail that both scared and saddened him. After a moment, he began to recognize it. Swallowing nervously, Norway headed down the hallway, towards the sound. Finally, he came to one of the bathrooms, where the noise seemed to be coming from. Quietly, he pushed open the door and peaked in.

Iceland lay curled up on the floor in front of the toilet. The younger boy's body trembled slightly and he retched loudly. A low moan of pain followed, as did a small sniffle and sob. With a sigh, Norway pushed the door all the way open and walked in. When Iceland didn't seem to notice him, he bent down and gently patted the other boy's back. Iceland jumped and quickly turned around, only to grab his stomach.

"Ah, what are you doing up, Norge?" He hissed through the pain.

"You woke me up slamming the doors," Norway explained, gently rubbing his little brother's back. "Are you alright?"

Iceland shook his head. "No, I feel like I'm dying." Tears began to leak from his eyes again. Normally, he would have attest tried to hide the fact that he was crying or in pain from his brother, but right now, he could care less. "It hurts Norge, it hurts."

"Shh, it's alright," Norway murmured softly. "It's alright." After a few minutes, Iceland calmed down. "Better?" The blond nodded. "Alright, let's go back to bed." Norway didn't miss the slight pout Iceland gave him and quickly added, "You can sleep with me tonight, okay?" With a nod, Iceland heaved himself up, only to lose his balance and almost fall over. Norway caught him though, and reasoned that carrying his little brother might be a better idea. He gently picked Iceland up and carried him back down into his room.

Once the younger nation was tucked in and given some medicine for his fever and nausia, Norway curled up at the end of the bed.

He was almost asleep when he heard Iceland call out, "Noregur?"

Sighing, he asked, "Ja?"

"P-pakka per."

For a moment, Norway wasn't sure what to say. Once he'd regained his composure though, the blond smiled and crawled up next to him. Iceland made a small noise of confusion, but didn't protest. He did squirm away when Norway planted a gentle kiss on his cheek though.

With a chuckle, the elder whispered, "Vær så god, lillebror. Jeg elsker deg."

He could felt Iceland's face heat up even more in embarrassment. For a second, he worried Iceland might not respond, or worse, he would be upset about the sudden affection. However, after what seemed like an eternity, the smaller nation rolled over and snuggled up next to Norway and muttered, "Eg elska pig lika, stor brooir.


End file.
